


rumors of royal marriages

by WattStalf



Series: Edeleth Week 2k19 [5]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 08:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20904413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Edelgard marries Byleth, and no one is surprised. Well, except for those who thought she would end up with Hubert, or those who thought Byleth might end up with Hubert.





	rumors of royal marriages

**Author's Note:**

> Poly was allowed so you know I had to do it to em

There are few who are surprised when, once the war is over, the emperor makes the decision to take her former teacher, the one who helped guide her to victory, as her wife. After all, the two were inseparably close during the final stages of the war, and it’s been told that the two of them were closer than they should have been even when Edelgard was still her student.

There are rumors surrounding them before they ever announce their engagement, so there are few who are surprised when it is revealed that Edelgard and Byleth are going to get married. However, of the few that are surprised, they’re mainly surprised that Edelgard got with her teacher that she has only known since her academy days, when they had always assumed that there was someone much closer to her that she would likely end up with someday.

House Vestra’s service to the family of the emperor has always been significant, but HUbert’s relationship with Edelgard was different. Even when his father began to break that tradition and betrayed her father, he chose to remain loyal to her, serving her ambitions rather than that of his family. With Edelgard doing all she could to destroy the rule of status, it seemed obvious to some that she might marry her closest companion, the man who has served her since childhood.

His loyalty to her is never questioned, and even as she begins her relationship with the former professor, she and Hubert are still just as close. Perhaps their relationship was misjudged; perhaps he only serves her with such devotion because of his loyalty as a servant, and perhaps there was never any real love between them at all. At the very least, they must have only been very good friends, with no bad feelings now that she’s engaged to another.

Even fewer than those who thought Edelgard might choose to marry Hubert are those who thought that  _ Byleth _ had eyes for someone else. It’s hard to deny the adoration she holds for the emperor, but there is someone else she’s been close to, especially as the war came to an end and the task of rebuilding the continent began. But then, it’s only natural that the two of them would be close, considering their shared closeness to Edelgard, so perhaps there was never anything between Hubert and Byleth outside of their professional relationship.

Still, there is a certain chemistry between them, and rumors about  _ their _ relationship. These rumors are mostly laughed at by those who correctly predict the marriage between Edelgard and Byleth, and even those who believe Hubert’s devotion to Edelgard will end with wedding vows, but it really does appear as if there might be  _ something _ there.

At the end of the day, all three of them are close, and rarely seen without each other, both during public appearances and when they’re simply out and about. The three share a strong friendship, and any relationship could have been mistaken for romantic, but in the end, it isn’t much of a surprise that Edelgard took Byleth as her wife, and even less of a surprise that Hubert remained a close friend to the both of them, ever at their side.

Eventually, Hubert’s own marital status came into question, and with both Edelgard and Byleth taken, the question of if he would ever get married came to light. He was always close with a certain noble, but Ferdinand takes a wife not long after the war, and, though he shares bonds with most of the former members of the Black Eagles Strike Force, there is no one that he is close enough with for new rumors to spread.

It seems most likely that he will remain single, focusing the rest of his life on assisting the emperor in whatever she needs. Considering his standoffish demeanor, it honestly isn’t that big of a stretch to imagine it, and those rumors soon die down, until Hubert is mostly forgotten by the general public.

All rumors spread, and eventually, they’re even able to reach the palace, and the ears of the emperor herself. Edelgard never publicly comments on them, but she finds it all amusing, sharing what she overhears or finds out from her friends with the two people closest to her.

“Well, I suppose no one’s really  _ wrong _ about me,” Hubert says. “For all intents and purposes, I will remain unmarried.”

“I suppose that is true,” Edelgard says with a small laugh. “Still, it’s funny to hear that there’s so much speculation about the three of us, and that there has been for so long, but it doesn’t seem like anyone has come all that close to the truth.”

“That’s what you wanted, isn’t it?” asks Byleth. “No matter how many abrupt changes there have been over the years, you said it might be a little much to expect everyone to readily accept.”

“I know, I know. Still, it would be nice to not hide it…”

“You know I don’t mind,” Hubert offers. “Regardless of how people see me, no one can say I’m not completely loyal to the royal family, and that’s all that really matters. Honestly, I don’t even care if they think that much of me. There aren’t many opinions outside of this room that I value.”

The truth that few know, the more obvious outcome of their close relationship, is that, while Edelgard publicly married Byleth, her relationship with Hubert blossomed into a romance as well. Not only that, but it was brought about because of Byleth, who fell as hard for Hubert as she did for Edelgard. The two of them seemed intent on ignoring their feelings for each other, but with both of them growing close to Byleth, it was possible for them to face those feelings.

And, with all three of them happy together, the only question was how public they would be with their relationship. It was decided that Edelgard would marry Byleth to end any questioning about her relationships, and that they would keep Hubert’s involvement a secret for the time being. For a political figure to be involved in a such a relationship is still unheard of, and she doesn’t want to do anything to risk her image while trying to create her ideal world.

But someday, she won’t need to serve as the emperor anymore, and it won’t matter how she lives or who she decides to share her life with. Until then, Hubert and Byleth are both happy to support her however she needs, and the three of them are quite happy together.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  



End file.
